Meeting Love
by Piperthepenguin
Summary: Amy falls for a guy named Sonic while working at the cheesy place and going to college. Read on as she writes in diary about anything and everything that happenes throughout the years...
1. Meeting Love

**MEETING LOVE**

What is love...

Hi, I'm Amy Rose.

I work at a cheese place and my boss is Knuckles. He can't spell.

So, if you didn't know, I have a very creepy fanatic with a co-worker of mine named Sonic. So it all started one day two years ago, when I started to work at what I call cheesy place to pay for my college degree. I was only suppose to work six months but i guess I'll do anything for love! Well, Sonic.

**S****EPTEMBER 21 2000**

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD! First day at work and I already met my soul mate. I had worked fifteen hours but it went by so fast. Rouge, my best friend, had told me the money was great so I worked there with her. I signed up and got the job. I spent the day in my isle. Okay, so it wasnt my isle. It was Rouge's and I worked so hard. Okay, so I didn't really work. But who could when you work with the best looking man in the state? WAIT! Scratch that! The world.

But Rouge told me that if I took over her isle she would take over my isle. But i didn't work much so I got her first strike and with Knuckles, my boss, you only have three strikes, then your out. But there has been rumors going around that people slept with him for an extra strike. So hopefully, these six months go by fast so I don't have to sleep with my boss for an extra strike. And maybe tomorrow I will WORK in my own isle because it is four isles away from him...

You know, come to think about it, I don't even know my crush's name. Well, that's tomorrows mission. And to work hard!

Well, super tired. So I will talk to you tomorrow.

**OCTOBER 14 2000**

Dear Diary,

Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while. I work an extra five hours to get the money rolling in. So every time I got home I was so sleepy I didn't have any intention of writing but... I couldn't. So anyway, what you missed...

I talked to him, Sonic is his name. You know, the guy I'm crazy about! Turns out he is going to college next year. He is earning money like me, cause we both have cheap-o parents who can't, well, WONT pay for their kids college.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. When Sonic talked to me, this is what happened...

I bumped into a shelf while helping a customer. Very clumsy, Amy, "Uhhhhggg!"

And it just happened to be Sonic's isle. I made a big mess of stupid stuff. I wanted to kick myself in the face. Then...

Sonic says, "Hey! Don't worry! I got it!"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK! He talked to me! OMG! I bet you want to know what i said!

"Oh! So sorry! I'll help."

Then a STUPID customer came in and said, '_excuse me where are the cheese?' _And for the two hours I spent, asking this woman, '_What kind of cheese ma'am!' _I wanted to die! My only chance and I blew it. I should have let someone else take the stupid lady. Stupid! Stupid!STUPID! STUPID! Uhhhhhggg! But NO! I didn't. By the time she left, no purchases were made at all! Shape or form, Sonic was done cleaning and back to his isle. Uhhhhhggg! KILL ME!

**OCTOBER 20 2000**

Dear Diary,

Hello diary. How are you? I'm not fine. He is gone! Sonic is gone! He is moving to NEW YORK! Uhhhhggg! My life is miserable! Oh! And did I forget to mention, he has a girlfriend named blaze! Ohhhh why me!? Why, god, do you hate me!? I guess I need to work harder. He is moving in the next three months he will go to New York and I will stay in Canada and go to college here and be thousands and thousands of miles away. UUHHHHHHHGGG!

Well, sleepy. Goodnight. Update you later!

**JANUARY 1 2001**

Dear Diary,

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry 'bout the long wait. But I didn't have time. We had a work party yesterday, sending off Sonic to NEW YORK! Uhhhhhggg! I don't say '_uhhhgg' _in my life enough, do I? Well, maybe not enough...

Anyway...

I only talked to Sonic once. Holly crap! Over ten months with one flipping line of words! Uhhhhgg! Oh, sorry. Apparently I use that too much so, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! So I will be going to school in the fall and so will Sonic. And I'll probably never to see him again...

**SEPTEMBER 7 2001**

Dear Diary,

EEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK! That was me screaming with excitement. Guess what just happened!

SHUTUP! I'll tell you! God! Your taking to long to guess.

I went to school, got into my dorm and after all ten of my classes ,guess who I saw!

So i was walking with Rouge to go get coffee cause we have an exam tomorrow. Gonna be up all night, then rouge went to get the coffee and I bumped into...

EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK! I am shivering with excitement!

SONIC!

I bumped into Sonic! We sat down. He remembered me as the 'cheesy tipper' cause I knocked all of this cheese of part of the isle.

Apperently he decided school was better here in Canada. Plus, all his buddies are here so he decided not to leave.

And he broke up with his girlfriend, who cheated on him with his boss Knuckles. So now, I HAVE A CHANCE!

Bye.

...NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON...


	2. BEST SUMMER EVER!

**THE BEST SUMMER EVER **

**JULY 1 2002**

Dear Diary,

Well guess what! We hooked up. Yes we did!

ME AND SONIC!

Oh, I am happy except I'm not. He is horrible! He checks out every girl he walks by, were on the beach constantly, he asks to make out, we see a movie, he makes a move a grade five would make by pretending to yawn, and stretch, then put his arm on my shoulder. We study, he never shuts up. Like, god! He is the utmost, worst boyfriend ever! The only thing he does right is to remember black, four sugar on all nighters and two sugar in the morning. My coffee! And the only reason he remembers it is because he has the same thing! Uhhhhhggg!

So, am I being too picky? I mean, I try for almost two years! I admire him from afar and now that were together, all hell breaks loose! And I mean to him, our relationship is all fun and games. To me, it's like, _'hell just kill m!' _I mean, this actually sucks. It makes me wonder if we are supposed to end up together or not. I don't no, but so far this is the WORST summer ever!

**JULY 19 2002**

Dear Diary,

YEAH! It's my birthday! Well, no, I wish it wasn't. I mean, who gets their girlfriend a used up, dirty, old Star Wars poster?

SONIC!

My boyfriend...

Uhg... Two years ago, those two words, boyfriend and sonic, made wedding chimes ring. Now it's don don dooooooooooooonn!

I wanna break up but it was only two weeks ago we started dating. So should I give up now or wait to see if a change acures? Probably not but I will try my absolute greatest to have a little hope in him.

Goodnight! On my way to see the grudge with Sonic. He probably just wants to cuddle. I'll give it one more week then see if we are right together..

please change Sonic, please.

**JULY 28 2002**

Dear diary,

Wow. Nope! Not one single change in that lazy, insensitive butt! Uhhgg! I think I'm going to end it. Or should I tell him that he stinks as a boyfriend but say it nicer?

I don't know what to do anymore. I like Sonic but do I really wanna see what makes of this relationship or not? I mean I don't want to be one of those girls who waste their life hating the love there in...

This diary entry is full of unanswered questions.

I wish this was better and my life was easier. I know I have to answer all of those questions by myself but I don't want to. I want help to figure out what to do but who would help me?

Myself, huh? Yeah, your probably right. Well thanks for listening. Here he comes, knocking on my door... I think I'll pretend I'm asleep. I mean my roommate isn't going to show up for school this year so I got the bedroom all to myself! yippe!

Well, goodnight diary. Talk later?

**AUGEST 6 2002**

Dear diary,

Well, I don't know what to say. I met a boy. His name is Tails. He is in his second last year at college. He is really sweet. I kind of like him. Is that wrong? I mean, having a boyfriend and all. I talked to Tails when I met him. I didn't admire him from afar like I did with Sonic. I got to know him unlike Sonic too. I wish I would have known him better or I never would have become his girlfriend. Now, I know this is super mean but I must say... I know why Blaze, Sonic's ex, cheated on him with his boss. O,h and those knuckles rumors are not true because a couple of years ago we put up hidden cameras and microphones. Yup.

So anyway, about Tails. What should I do?

Feeling sleepy. Goodnight.

**AUGEST 22 2002**

Dear diary,

Today was the day I kissed Tails. Oh, it was amazing. Like fireworks and roses. Unlike me and sonic's first kiss. It was like all tounge with junk. Ewwwww! Gross! I think this is a sign, don't you?

I finally found a guy that treats me well and makes me happy. And Sonic isn't, so I know what I must do.

GOODBYE Sonic!

Goodnight.

**SEPTEMBER 6 2002**

Dear diary,

Okay, so I broke up with Sonic on August twenty-ninth and it didn't go badly. He is a player. He had cheated on me for months so I basically wasted my time! But I don't care. I have a new boyfriend now. And he treats me well. He rocks! And I love him, I do. He is great! He is the first guy I actually loved or even liked more than Sonic. But anyone can treat you better than Sonic treated me. Tails cares, he really does. I think we might go study together. He is great and we have our date tonight but not to late cause school starts tomorrow and you know what?

THIS TURNED OUT TO BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!

...CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON...


	3. WHAT? NOOOO!

**WHAT!? NOOOOO!**

**DECEMBER 10 2002**

Dear diary,

Well, let's see. Tails fiinnally did it. He won my heart. He did! He told me in advance he won't be here for christmas which I was heart-broken but then he said let's celebrate it on the twentieth with all our friends and stuff. Ohhh man, i love him.

Oh! And did I tell you, Sonic got kicked out of school for cheating on a test and he also cheated with five girls at a time but I don't care, I love Tails. He's all I need. Plus, he also said that he had gotten me the BEST gift ever! Oh! I can't wait. It will be so exciting. Yes, it will. I think I am ready to sleep with him! You know, Tails, the best boyfriend ever!

Well, nighty night

**DECEMBER 20 2002**

Dear diary,

I guess I talk about Sonic too much cause Tails said that maybe there is a chance I still care for him but I don't always talk about him, do I?

My day was okay. I scored highest in the class for SAT scores next year. As then, the year after that I'll finally be able to input myself into video games. Yeah! I think me and Tails are having a fight because he hasn't called, texted, emailed or came in contact with me for the past week! I asked him today, he said he was busy with stuff. Now, I know Tails. He never says_ 'stuff'_. He uses bigger, smarter words to make him sound smarter.

Sonic got back into school again. Uhhhgg! He gets away with everything but who cares.

Goodnight.

**DECEMBER 21 2002**

Dear diary,

Me. I do care about Sonic. Remember in my last diary entry when I said Sonic gets away with everything? Then when I said Who cares? Well, I do care. And in my other diary entry I said I think I am ready to sleep with Tails. I meant fully clothed and in the same bed, that's it. Hope you didn't get the wrong idea.

Goodnight. Sorry this diary entry was so short but it was only one day.

**JANUARY 2 2003**

Dear diary,

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me and Tails broke up. Well Tails calls it taking a break. Yeah, as embarrassing as it is he broke up with ME. He said I cared to much about Sonic. That I still love him. But truth be told I NEVER loved Sonic! I only loved his ABBS and GOOD LOOKS and that's it! Above all of it, he was the worst boyfriend ever! I HATE Sonic and I love Tails. I want Tails back in my life, no matter what it takes! Oh, and I never got the greatest christmas present ever from Tails and I tell you, it's a bummer.

I will think tomorrow, so goodnight, diary. Sleep well where I hide you!

**JANUARY 10 2003**

Dear diary,

I didn't get all A's this year. I got all, well, mostly F's. I basically failed college. I don't want to repeat this year of college. I should have never gotten a boyfriend or two cause the past couple of months I couldn't study. My mind just raced and raced but I still hate Sonic. But maybe Tails is right. Maybe... I do talk a lot about Sonic. Am I still in love with him? Or Tails? Or both? Oh, help me! And I passed by the littlest score of one percent in drama class, of course because my life is filled with chemistry.

Goodnight diary. Talk later. If you don't think I'm a horrible person. Well, do you?

**MARCH 3 2003**

Dear diary,

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NONONONO! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! This can't be happening! No! He sucks! I can't love him more than... No no! I couldn't! Mabe I could... Yes! It's final! I love-

...CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON...


End file.
